Lazos divisorios (Adaptación de mi Novela)
by AglaiaAdrienne
Summary: Cuando el destino se ensaña contigo y se empeña en arrebatarte lo más valioso en tu vida hasta ese momento, lo último que te queda es recoger los esparcidos pedazos de tu maltrecho corazón.
1. Mini prólogo

**Mini Prólogo.**

Bulma se sentó en el húmedo suelo, bajo la lluvia y rodeó sus piernas con las manos. Tiritaba y su vista estaba nublada. Veía la gente transitar y sin embargo no divisaba nada.

Mil veces se preguntó si confiar en él era correcto y pese a la pruebas que ponían en manifiesto sus dudas, sabía que lo ocurrido era un error. Nada podía quebrantar su fe en él. Estaba segura que pronto iría en su busca, y ella estaría esperándolo. Sonrió. Sabía que jamás la de decepcionaría. Sólo debía tener paciencia.

Apoyó la cabeza en el la pared y cerró los ojos cansada. En seguida los volvió a abrir al sentir unas pisadas. Se irguió emocionada, ¿sería él? Intentó levantarse, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron y calló como un peso muerto a los pies de la persona que se acercaba a ella.

 **Esta es una historia completamente de mi autoría, no obstante, la idea original no es VegeBul. He decidido adaptarla, pero no está completa, si les gusta, iré subiéndola de a poco.**

 **Qué dicen, ¿la publico o no?**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**.

 _Atenas, Grecia. Mediados de Enero de 2004._

Fuera se podía escuchar el crepitar de la lluvia formando una gran tormenta, los truenos y relámpagos retumbaban por todas las estancias de la casa señorial en mitad de la noche, aunque sin duda pronto habría ruidos mucho más potentes que esos. ¡Los gritos que daría su padre en cuanto terminara la charla que en esos momentos estaba a punto de tener con él!

La joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azules caminó por el casi interminable oscuro pasillo que guiaba hasta el estudio privado de su padre, anticipando con temor la ira del gran Hakase Brief. Sin embargo, a lo que temía no era al castigo que recibiría, ¡ni siquiera que la encerrara de por vida en un calabozo a pan y agua! Ya había sufrido lo impensable a manos de su padre como para asustarse por nimiedades. Lo que realmente la aterraba era el daño que pudiera causarle al ser que se gestaba en su vientre y las consecuencias que, con seguridad, repercutirían sobre la vida del padre de su hijo; a quién todavía no comunicaba de su existencia ya que, ella misma apenas un par de horas atrás se había enterado. Y claro—como todo en la mansión—el primero en saberlo fue el gran señor—tirano—del hogar, y la dicha de conocer que pronto sería madre, murió junto con la idea de formar una familia al lado de su novio y su bebé, en cuanto supo que Hakase ya estaba enterado de la noticia de su maternidad. Pero en seguida se dijo, con renovada determinación, que ante eso no la detendría nada. La furia de su padre no disuadiría las ganas de tener a la criatura y criarla en compañía del amor de su vida.

Continuó su andar mucho menos nerviosa y en cuanto llegó al último tramo, en el que se encontraba el estudio, se plantó firmemente en la puerta y anunció con voz de mando a los guardias de pie en la entrada—: Vengo a ver a mi padre. —Los hombres intercambiaron miradas especulativas, seguramente pensando que quería armar otro de sus «berrinches».

Uno de ellos, Bardock, ¿o era Turles?, se aclaró la garganta y murmuró—: ¿Tiene cita señorita, Bulma?

La muchacha hizo girar los ojos y resopló con hastío. Esos sujetos le ponían los nervios de punta y sacaban a luz lo peor de su carácter. ¡Jamás le habían profesado respeto!

—Ay, por favor, ¡no estamos en el parlamento! —Zapateó con fuerza conteniendo el impulso de abofetearlos para borrar sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia y espetó—: Mi padre solicitó verme ahora mismo. —continuó más furiosa—. Déjenme pasar—exigió perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ambos guardias se encogieron de hombros y le cedieron el paso. Ella les lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno, sacudió su larga melena y entró en la habitación con la cabeza en alto.

Ya en el estudio, se detuvo respirando pausadamente para infundirse valor. Un valor que le era imperativo en ese instante.

Cuando creyó que estaba más tranquila, retomó los pasos haciendo resonar sus pisadas en el suelo enmoquetado y se colocó a un metro de distancia del escritorio del hombre sentado frente a ella. Como siempre que se encontraba ante la presencia de Brief, lo repasó detenidamente. Era una persona que denotaba amargura, pero que aparentaba serenidad y atisbos de una amabilidad que estaba lejos de poseer, sobre todo cuando de su familia se trataba. Pero que recurría a sus dotes histriónicos cuando se hallaba alguna visita en su casa, haciendo palpable el amor que «profesaba» a su familia. Amor que ella sabía, no era verdadero. No ahora; ni mucho menos en el pasado. A Bulma le era imposible olvidar el daño que él le había causado a su medio hermana Tights y seguramente también al hijo de ésta. Al que ni siquiera había tenido la dicha de conocer. Suspiró y volvió a fijar la vista en su padre. Debía de reconocer, muy a su pesar, que era un sujeto apuesto. Pese a los años que poseía, seguía conservando esa belleza que a su madre la hizo perder la razón, tanto como para casarse con él. Con el cabello lila, nariz perfilada, tez blanca y orbes azules, hacía girar la vista a más de una mujer a su paso. Y también a los hombres, ya que buscaban ser como él. «Gallardo, guapo y... millonario», pensó cínicamente. Pero ni todos esos atributos físicos podían eclipsar el verdadero ser que se escondía tras la fachada.

Dejó de divagar y al ver que Hakase no se había percatado de ella—o eso creía—hizo un ruido gutural y musitó—: Ya estoy aquí, padre.

Hakase Brief alzó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y la clavó en los ojos verdes y temerosos de su hija. Vio que estaba pálida y aunque intentaba controlarlo, su pulso se había disparado y tenía la respiración agitada. La estudió con patente irritación y se dijo que el atractivo físico no iba de la mano con la inteligencia. Para muestra un botón: Bulma. La joven poseía una belleza casi etérea. Cabello sedoso, ojos azules como zafiros y una espléndida figura. Además de la piel tan blanca como el alabastro, nariz respingona y mirada astuta. Pero seguía siento hueca por dentro. ¡Se había enamorado de un simple dueño de una empresa de encomiendas!

¿Cómo era posible que la vida le jugara dos veces la misma pasada? ¿Qué tenían las mujeres de su familia como para generar tal error de juicio? «Seguramente se debía a un pecado de alguno de sus antepasados que ahora caía sobre él haciéndolo pagar de esa manera» se dijo frustrado. «Primero con su hija mayor, Tights, llevándola tomar la peor de las decisiones. Y ahora con Bulma, en la que había puesto todas sus esperanza e ilusiones, pensando, ingenuamente, que si ejercía mano dura sobre ella desde que fuere niña, terminaría por acatar sus órdenes. Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario... Le había pagado de la manera más ruin posible... Enredándose con un vil pobretón. Apretó los puños con fuerzas. ¡Su única heredera debería estar casada con un hombre de su clase social! «Cómo Argiros» pensó con satisfacción.

Se frotó las sienes con fatiga y espetó—: ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa jovencita? —La joven se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Eso enfureció más aún a Brief. Soltó un gruñido y palmeó el escritorio al tiempo que gritaba—: ¿No te da vergüenza chiquilla? Has mancillado el apellido Brief y barrido las calles de Atenas con él. ¡ESTAMOS EN LA BOCA DE TODA LA CIUDAD! -Tiró de su barba furioso, movió los hombros en círculo para disipar la tensión y continuó más fríamente-: ¿Estás orgullosa de tu osadía? —escupió—¡Responde! —urgió. Bulma dio un respingo, pero no desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Ya he sido enjuiciada antes de conocer siquiera de qué se me acusa. —Soltó un suspiro, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse. Viendo la actitud de su padre, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo decir algo—. Padre, no quiero discutir. Así que, te pido que me digas cuál es mi castigo para poder retirarme. Estoy cansada y ya es muy tarde.

Hakase se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta ella. Su caminar era ligero, parecía calmado, pero ella estaba segura que eso no era verdad. Planeaba algo.

El hombre la miró con detenimiento, tomó su barbilla entre el dedo índice y el pulgar obligándola a encararlo. Sonrío con sorna antes de murmurar—: Pequeña Bulma, eres tan ingenua. ¿En serio crees que solamente recibirás un castigo y ya? No cariño, en este momento estarás en la habitación del sótano hasta que sea el día del compromiso. —Lanzó una estruendosa carcajada al ver la reacción de su hija—. Así es, querida, te casarás con el hombre que yo he elegido para ti. —La soltó con furia y regreso a su asiento—. Pero antes de ello, te desharás del bastardo que llevas en el vientre. —La joven gritó asustada.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No me puedes quitar a mi bebé! —Chilló conmocionada.

Su padre colocó las manos entrecruzadas por atrás de su cabeza y estirando las piernas replicó—: Puedo y lo haré. —Bulma corrió hasta él y lo sujetó del brazo.

—Padre, no me hagas esto. —Imploró—. Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me exijas abortar. —Susurró sollozando. El hombre se liberó de su agarre con asco.

—No cambiaré de decisión. En unos cuantos días te habrás olvidado de ese feto y del infeliz que lo engendró. Pronto estarás casada y serás la digna señora de...

—Por favor. —Lo interrumpió desesperada. Su padre la ignoró y llamó a los guardias.

—Enciérrenla en el lugar de siempre hasta nuevo aviso. —Ordenó observándola sin rastro de compasión.

Los dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos levantándola sin mayor esfuerzo para sacarla en vilo de la habitación mientras la joven pataleaba y suplicaba la clemencia de Brief.

En cuanto salieron de su campo de visión, Hakase se volvió a poner en pie y fue hasta el amplio ventanal de su estudio, por el que se apreciaba la bahía de Atenas. La ciudad se alzaba majestuosa e imponente ante sus ojos. Burlándose de él mostrándose calmada en contradicción con su humor. Brief sentía furia e impotencia por no advertir los signos que evidenciaban que su hija menor seguiría los pasos de la mayor. Se mesó los cabellos con manos temblorosas y giró el cuello de izquierda a derecha avecinando los síntomas de migraña. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para impedir que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente, atormentándolo, quitándole la tranquilidad. Ya había perdido a Tights por no manejar bien la situación que se le presentó, pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error. Se juró que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarle en un buen futuro a Bulma—aunque ella no lo deseara—aun a costa de la vida de su propio nieto. ¡Lo haría a como diera lugar!

 **...**

Bulma trastabilló cuando los guardias que la sacaron a rastras del despacho de su padre la empujaron con innecesaria brusquedad al interior de un oscuro y sucio cuarto. Manteniéndose en pie a duras penas se giró enseguida, pero ellos fueron más rápidos que ella, ya que le cerraron la puerta en la cara frenando así su huida.

—No me dejen aquí. —Imploró mientras observaba como desaparecían lanzando sendas carcajadas cargadas de rencor y burla. La joven continuó suplicando por varios minutos más, sin embargo, finalmente las energías se le fueron y se dejó caer resignada sobre el frío suelo del horrendo cuartucho. Miró a su alrededor, recordando haber estado allí una sola vez en su vida. Cuando tenía cinco años y a su padre se le ocurrió que haber fallado la quinta sinfonía de Tchaikovski, era motivo suficiente para ser confinada un día entero en ese horrible lugar. El cual no completo gracias a su querida hermana, quien, en un arranque de fortaleza, desafió a su padre y la libró del encierro. Tragó saliva debido a la culpa. A causa de dicha hazaña, Tights recibió el mismo castigo, pero aumentado a dos días y sin comida. Desde ese momento, ella no volvió a cometer ningún error para no ser encerrada otra vez y, sobre todo; para que no cayera el peso de su proceder en otra persona, convirtiéndose así, en la niña perfecta de papá. Hasta ahora que, sin duda, lo decepcionó igual o incluso más que su hermana mayor.

Soltó el aire de golpe y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. «De nada servía atormentarse con el pasado» pensó con tristeza. De repente sintió frío y se puso a tiritar, trató de darse calor frotando sus brazos, pero no dio resultado. Minutos después, sin darse cuenta y pese a que estaba helada, se quedó dormida.

No supo cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por el susurró de una voz llamándola. ¿Quién la buscaba a esas horas? ¿Y por qué su suave cama de pronto se sentía dura? Abrió los ojos ante la nueva mención de su nombre y frunció el ceño desorientada. Entonces recordó todos los sucesos anteriores. Se hallaba en el sótano y la persona que susurraba era Lazuli, su doncella.

—Señorita, Bulma. —Musitó la joven—. Su madre le envió comida. Coma de prisa, debo irme antes de que alguien le vaya con el chisme al señor. —Bulma se incorporó de inmediato y tomó los alimentos que la doncella le ofrecía por los barrotes de la «celda». Luego de unos segundos degustaba los exquisitos manjares que, de seguro, había preparado la cocinera exclusivamente para ella.

Lazuli estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de su señora la hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó un tanto desesperada.

—Las 06:00 am. señorita. —Respondió rápidamente. Bulma se acercó a la puerta con semblante preocupado.

—Por favor, tienes que ir en busca de Vegeta y decirle lo que ha hecho mi padre conmigo. También debes comunicarle sobre mi embarazo, además, asegúrate que me esté esperando al medio día en el embarcadero. Después yo le explicaré todo con más detalles. —Finalizó sabiendo que su padre no estaría en la mansión a esa hora, ya que tenía una reunión inaplazable. Ella aprovecharía esa oportunidad para escapar.

La doncella iba a negarse, pero viendo el sufrimiento de su señora, quien siempre se mostró benévola con ella, cedió.

—Está bien, señorita. —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Será como usted diga. -Añadió al tiempo que emprendía el camino hacia las escaleras que conducían al ala de servicio.

Bulma volvió a su sitio mucho más relajada. Confiaba en su novio, él la ayudaría y juntos formarían la familia que tanto anhelaban.

 **...**

Mordió su labio inferior por vigésima vez e hizo tronar sus dedos nerviosa. Después que lograra huir de su casa, fue directo al sitio pactado. Lazuli le había afirmado que Vegeta iba a estar allí esperándola, pero ya eran las 16:00 pm. Y no veía ni su sombra. «¿Le habría ocurrido algo?» se preguntó asustada.

Caminó en círculo con la cabeza baja durante unos minutos, ¿o fueron horas? Después se sentó en un tronco y de pronto sintió unas irreprimibles ganas de llorar al ver como las horas pasaban y él no aparecía. No pudiendo controlar la ansiedad, volvió a levantarse y caminó hasta la punta del embarcadero rememorando sus días felices junto a su novio. El mar, testigo mudo del inmenso amor que se profesaban. «O al menos por parte de ella así fue» pensó con tristeza. Alzó la vista al cielo y se percató que la noche había caído ya. ¿No iba a hacer acto de presencia, aunque sea para decirle que no quería saber nada de ella? Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sin poder controlarse, rompió en llanto. Más de siete horas lo había esperado, sin comida, sin abrigo, sin descanso y él no había llegado. Cubrió su rostro desolada dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Tenía la vista nublada, el dolor no cesaba, pero se dijo con firmeza que nada podía quebrantar su fe en él. Estaba segura que pronto iría en su busca, y ella estaría esperándolo. Sonrió. Sabía que jamás la de decepcionaría, sólo debía tener paciencia.

Cerró los ojos cansada, pero en seguida los volvió a abrir al sentir unas pisadas. Irguió el torso emocionada, «¿sería él?» susurró para sí. Intentó levantarse, sin embargo, las fuerzas no la acompañaron y cayó como un peso muerto a los pies de la persona que se acercaba.

 **...**

 **N/A:**

 **(Prólogo completo)**

 **Pido disculpas por la demora, estuvo mucho tiempo enferma, pero me he recuperado. Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado con esta nueva historia, recuerden que es la adaptación de una novela que tengo en wattpad, por lo que si encuentran alguna característica distinta en los personajes, hagánmelo saber. Trataré de actualizar más rápido la próxima vez.**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _Atenas, Grecia. Inicios de abril de 2003._

La joven heredera de la familia Brief, veía, desde la ventana de su alcoba, la llegada de la primavera. Suspiró con desgana y arrugó la nariz cuando el aroma de un lirio se coló desde el jardín e inundó sus fosas nasales.

Según la mitología, esta es la época en que la diosa Perséfone se separa de su esposo, Hades, y asciende del inframundo para reencontrarse con Deméter, su madre. La diosa de la agricultura, quien, a causa de la dicha que le ocasiona tener a su hija junto a ella durante un breve periodo de tiempo, les devuelve la belleza a las tierras y todo reverdece. Así es como llega la primavera al territorio griego, y el país entero se prepara para impregnarse de la calidez de los campos, el aroma de las flores y el trinar de las aves.

Sin embargo; eso no era motivo de festejo para ella ya que, con la llegada de aquella estación, muchas personas se vuelven más «sentimentales» e intentan arrastrarla a disfrutar de la vida. La mayoría de sus conocidos le aconsejan—exigen—que es momento de encontrar un buen partido y enamorarse. Pero ella no le ve motivo alguno para someterse a la tortura del amor, porque en su opinión, no todo es tan maravilloso como muchos dicen. Sí, están el cortejo, el aprendizaje mutuo, el conocer a otras personas, puede que nuevas culturas. Pero, ¿y si para alguno de los dos eso es todo? «¿De dónde se puede sacar fuerzas para recomponerse y volver a empezar?» Se cuestionó una vez más. Recordó en ese momento la conversación que tuvo con su hermana cuando casi tenía seis años.

— _¿Qué lees hermana? —preguntó la pequeña Bulma, acercándose al diván en el que Tights se encontraba sentada con un libro en las manos._

 _La joven sonrió a su hermanita mientras revolvía sus cabellos._

— _La fábula de Piramo y Tisbe, pethi mou —contestó dulcemente. La niña frunció sus delgadas cejas, confusa —. ¿Quieres que te explique? —ofreció Tights._

 _Bulma se encogió de hombros y la muchacha soltó una carcajada. A veces se preguntaba si su hermana no era una mujer escondida en un cuerpo de niña. Era demasiado madura para su edad._

 _Decidió que la historia podría interesarle así que se la contó:_

— _Píramo y Tisbe eran dos jóvenes que vivieron durante el reinado de Semíramis. Habitaban en viviendas vecinas y se amaban a pesar de la prohibición de sus padres. Se comunicaban con miradas y signos hasta descubrir una grieta en el muro que separaba las casas. Sólo la voz atravesaba tan estrecha vía y los tiernos mensajes pasaban de un lado a otro por la hendidura. Así pudieron hablarse y enamorarse hasta que una noche acordaron que, a la siguiente, cuando todo quedara en silencio, huirían sin ser vistos y se encontrarían junto al monumento de Nino, bajo el amparo de un moral de moras blancas que allí se encontraba, junto a una fuente. Tisbe llegó primero, pero una leona que regresó de una cacería a beber de la fuente la atemorizó y ella escapó en cuanto la vio, buscando refugio en el hueco de una roca. En su huida, dejó caer el velo. La leona jugueteó con él, manchándolo de sangre._

 _» Cuando llegó Píramo, descubrió las huellas y el velo, por lo que creyendo que la leona había matado a su amada, sacó su puñal y se lo clavó en el pecho. Su sangre tiñó de púrpura los frutos del árbol, y de ahí viene el color de las moras según Ovideo. De hecho, dentro de la tradición latina, el término Pyramea arbor («árbol de Píramo») se usaba para designar a la morera._

 _» Tisbe, con miedo, salió cuidadosamente de su escondite, y regresó al lugar notando que las moras habían cambiado de color y dudó de si era o no el sitio convenido, pero entonces vio a su amado con el puñal en el pecho y cubierto de sangre. Lo abrazó contra sí, le quitó el puñal y se suicidó a su vez, clavándoselo ella misma. Los dioses, apenados por la tragedia, hicieron que los padres de los amantes permitiesen incinerarlos y guardar sus cenizas en la misma urna, y desde aquel día los frutos de la morera quedaron teñidos de púrpura —finalizó Tights._

 _Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dijo:_

— _¡Es una historia horrible! ¡Por qué se mataron! —chilló, más que asustada, indignada._

 _Tigths suspiró. A pesar de ser una niña muy astuta, seguía siendo eso, una niña. Todavía no comprendía el alcance de los sentimientos de las personas, más si están enamorados._

— _Porque el amor puede llevarte a cometer cosas inexplicables —La joven hablaba en un tono lejano, como si se lo estuviera explicando a sí misma —. Te complementa y muchas veces te deja vacía si el ser amado te llega a faltar —Clavó la vista en los Narcisos del jardín, los cuales se podrían apreciar por las puertas corredizas del salón azul que ella siempre usaba para sus tardes de lecturas, y sin despegar los ojos de ellos, llevó una mano hasta el collar que tenía la misma forma de las flores, tocándolo con nostalgia. Luego, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola, volvió a fijar la mirada en Bulma y murmuró—. No debería estar hablando de esto contigo. Aún eres demasiado joven._

 _La infante la analizó durante tanto tiempo, y tan intensamente, que Tigths tuvo la extraña sensación de que se metía en su mente, hurgando en sus secretos más profundos. Siguió estudiándola un momento más y finalmente habló:_

— _Suena a que amar duele ¿Por qué la gente lo hace si lastima tanto? No quiero enamorarme jamás si voy a sufrir de esa manera —afirmó, determinante._

 _La joven mujer enarcó las cejas preocupada. No deseaba que su pequeña hermana se hiciera una idea equivocada del amor. La tomó por los hombros sentándola en su regazo antes de replicar delicadamente:_

 _Pethi mou, no debes, ni puedes, asegurar algo como eso. El amor nos elige a nosotros, no a la inversa, por lo tanto, es imposible que sepas si te vas a enamorar o no... —explicó mientras acariciaba sus suaves mejillas sonrojadas —. Ahora no lo entiendes, pero, cuando tengas la edad suficiente, ansiarás encontrar a tu alma gemela —añadió, luego con más firmeza dijo—: Bulma, prométeme que jamás te negarás esa experiencia, por muy doloroso que pueda llegar a ser, es importante que lo experimentes a su debido tiempo y con sensatez. ¿Lo harás? —preguntó dudosa. La niña ladeó la cabeza procesando las palabras de su hermana. Pasó tanto tiempo antes de que dijera algo que Tights creyó que no le había prestado la atención requerida. Se empezó a impacientar e iba a volver a hablar hasta que Bulma sonrió ampliamente. Se la veía complacida. Luego, con el entusiasmo propio de una persona de su edad, asintió moviendo la cabeza con excesiva efusividad a la vez que contestaba:_

— _¡Lo prometo!_

 _La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido._

— _Bien, ahora puedes ir a jugar —La pequeña se incorporó de su regazó, salió corriendo al centro del salón, y comenzó a bailar una sorba, la cual ella le había enseñado hace un par de meses._

 _Tights contempló a su hermanita, era tan hermosa, dulce... especial. Esperaba que algún día un apuesto caballero conquistara su corazón y la cuidara por siempre._

Bulma volvió al presente soltando un bufido y rodó los ojos. Estaba por cumplir diecinueve años y Cupido todavía no llamaba a su puerta. No creía que alguna vez los hiciera, y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, tal como se lo prometiera a su hermana, siempre se mostró abierta a la relación de pareja. Había aceptado salir con un par de chicos, pero a ninguno de ellos los frecuentó por más de unas cuantas semanas; tiempo en el cual apenas tuvo dos o tres citas respectivamente. El primero con el que salió fue con el hijo menor de unos de los socios de su padre, Tapion Metarkis. Era un joven apuesto, amable y muy simpático. Lamentablemente no tenían nada en común, ella se dio cuenta enseguida, sin embargo, como se sentía a gusto en su compañía, aceptó una segunda cita, la cual llevó a una tercera. Aquella sería la última, y el término de su «incipiente» relación ya que, al guiarla de regreso a su casa, intentó besarla en la entrada. En ese momento comprendió que lo estaba ilusionando y alentando sin siquiera desear aceptarlo como novio. Así que, armándose de valor, y con un nudo en la garganta, lo despidió explicándole su posición, sintiéndose miserable en cuanto vio su semblante triste. Pero, caballeroso como siempre, respetó su decisión sin replicar. No obstante; aclaró que no se creía capaz de continuar frecuentándola y ser solamente su amigo. Esa noche, además de romper un corazón, perdió una sincera amistad. El segundo con el que tuvo una cita fue con Zarbon Tavalas. Ese joven de inmediato no le agradó, mas quiso darle una oportunidad, aunque no debió haberlo hecho. A mitad de la cena se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Tavalas no paraba de observar a todas las jovencitas que frecuentaban el restaurante y entre miradas y sonrisa picaras, se dedicaba a hablar de sí mismo y de cosas superfluas. Pero la guinda del pastel la puso al armar un escándalo cuando el mesero equivocó los platos y, en su afán de emendar el error, terminó por tirar uno de ellos encima de Zarbon. Todo eso unido, fue suficiente para que no quisiera volver a verlo en su vida. Aunque él pensaba diferente, días después la invitó a salir de nuevo, pero esta vez en presencia de su padre, por lo que, para no quedar mal, terminó aceptando. Algo de lo que se arrepentiría por siempre. En mitad del entretiempo de una obra de teatro, lo encontró besándose con una completa desconocida; dejándola en ridículo ante los asistentes y para colmo, tuvo que volver sola a casa. De esa manera fue como concluyó su pequeña incursión en el ámbito amoroso. Bulma emitió una amarga carcajada y se dijo que ella estaba bien de esa manera. Sola. ¡No necesitaba de alguien más para ser feliz! O al menos eso pensaba por ahora. La joven interrumpió su autoanálisis y echó un vistazo al reloj colocado en su mesa de noche, ¡ya estaba atrasada para desayunar con sus padres! Dio un salto para levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se precipitó a la salida de su habitación apresurándose a descender las escaleras.

Corrió tan deprisa como pudo y antes de ingresar al comedor acomodó sus cabellos, arregló su ropa e intentó enviar rápidamente aire a sus pulmones, después abrió las puertas de la habitación. Al ingresar murmuró una disculpa, se dirigió a su lugar y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a su madre que, sentada frente suyo, estrujaba un poco nerviosa la servilleta entre sus manos. Por el semblante serio de su padre, sabía que su actitud no se debía únicamente a su retraso, seguramente habían tenido una discusión. Se removió incomoda en la silla. Desde pequeña se había sentido culpable, creía que Canlantha únicamente seguía permaneciendo en esa casa a causa de ella. ¡Ninguna mujer sería capaz de soportar tantos maltratos psicológicos! Inspiró profundamente mientras revolvía el té y colocaba unas aceitunas a una rebanada de tostada. Disimuladamente centró su atención nuevamente en ella. No se explicaba cómo Calantha siendo una mujer que, a sus cuarenta y cinco años, seguía conservando un físico esplendido, el cual de era de una belleza clásica, de contextura delgada y alta, continuara al lado de un hombre como Brief, quien toda la vida la ha tenido como a un trofeo, sin darle ni una pizca de amor. Bulma pensaba que ella podría tener a quien quisiera, entonces, ¿por qué se sometía a ese tipo de tortura? «La mente humana es inescrutable», se respondió resignada. En ese momento su madre decidió frenar su debate mental, pero eso no la alivió ya que la pregunta que hizo a continuación la dejó sin palabras.

—Se acerca tu cumpleaños, Bulma —murmuró con una reluciente sonrisa—. ¿Hay alguien que te interese y al cual deseas invitar? —preguntó, observando a su hija fijamente, se la notaba impaciente.

Hakase alzó la vista de los documentos que hojeaba, más que por trabajo, para distraerse y no entablar conversación con las dos mujeres junto a él, o al menos para evitar a una de ellas, y esperó expectante la respuesta de la joven, la cual mordió su mejilla interna conteniendo de esa manera las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Ya empezaban otra vez! Por un momento se quedó rígida debido al par de ojos que la veían con intensidad, pero luego, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera, no estarían conforme, decidió dar una respuesta a medias.

—Tal vez —susurró, más relajada.

Al parecer fue lo que ambos esperaban porque su madre sonrió feliz y su padre asintió satisfecho.

El hombre se puso en pie estudiándolas por un instante, luego, de lo que ella sintió como una eternidad, dijo, centrando su atención en su hija:

Asegúrate de invitarlo a la fiesta —Se acercó para depositar un frio beso en su frente y, sin mirar a su esposa, añadió—: Y tú, encárgate de que todo salga bien esta vez. No queremos que falte la bebida de nuevo, ¿verdad, Calantha? —finalizó en una exigencia que se escuchó como en un gruñido, al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta y salía del comedor.

La mujer agachó la cabeza avergonzada ante el recordatorio del fracaso de la última cena que organizó y… resultó fatal.

Bulma se percató de ello, por lo que puso una mano en la de su madre apretándola cariñosamente para evitar que se encerrara en sí misma y pudiera olvidad el trato hosco de Terzakis.

* * *

—¿Este es el último envío, Vegeta? —preguntó un joven con acento extranjero.

Kim Jong Min—más conocido como Vegeta—, el jefe de Kim y asociados, la empresa de encomiendas de la que era socio junto a sus dos mejores amigos, se irguió después de acomodar un par de cajas en la parte trasera de la camioneta y, cubriendo su rostro con la manga de su camisa, contestó—: Así es, Kakarotto —De un saltó bajó de la batea y se dirigió al frente acto seguido, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo e intentó dejar los problemas de lado, no obstante; le fue imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en el negocio, el cual no estaba yendo como debería... Venían arrastrando una mala racha desde hace un par de semanas; dos de sus mejores clientes habían prescindido de sus servicios debido a que una nueva empresa de encomiendas llegó desde Kreta, ofreciéndoles un contrato imposible de resistir. Para Paspala Trans, era muy sencillo reducir sus costes, ya que vivían en la isla y de todas maneras tendrían que viajar hasta allá; tuvieran o no un encargo que hacer. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo resolvería ese «pequeño» inconveniente, pero no iba a permitir que los fueran desterrando de a poco; ya pensaría en algo más adelante.

Después de unos minutos en los que Goku condujo en silenció, Vegeta murmuró:

—¿Y Ten? —Su amigo se encogió de hombros sin emitir palabra, manteniendo la vista fija en el volante, él soltó un bufido de mofa. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que Ten Shin Han estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¡Una mujer lo tenía ocupado! Desde que se conocían, de los tres, fue el más inmaduro, metiéndose en un embrollo tras otro. Sobre todo; cuando de chicas se trataba. «¡La lista de conquistas de Ten es más largo que el mar Caspio!», pensó, exasperado. Recordaba todas las veces en que tuvo que rescatarlo de los líos que ocasionaba. Según Han, las mujeres eran las culpables ya que él les era irresistible. Alto, atlético, joven, rubio y de ojos azules, ¿acaso hay alguien que puede pasar por alto a un hombre así? Eran las arrogantes palabras de Ten Shin Han. Vegeta no veía la necesidad de tener tantas citas, ese pensamiento lo compartía con Kakarotto, quien solamente había salido cinco veces y tenido dos novias. Él por su parte, tuvo tres, contando a la del jardín de niños. Una niña hermosa con la que se sentó durante una semana pero que terminó dejándolo por un compañero que le regaló media galleta. Río internamente ante algo tan tonto. La segunda chica con la que salió fue cuando tenía quince años, sin embargo, la relación no duró mucho, porque ni él hablaba francés ni ella italiano; o coreano en su defecto. Suspiró cuando la imagen de la única mujer con la que salió en serio, se hizo presente en su mente. Seripa. Era hermosa, la consideraba especial, amaba su cabellera negra, la suave textura, tocar sus delicadas mejillas... Todo en ella lo fascinaba... su caminar, la forma en que se expresaba, incluso la manera en que arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba enojada. En ese tiempo, él deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran juntos por siempre y creía que su novia quería lo mismo... hasta que la vio besando al vecino... cuando le reclamó; le dijo, sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento, que no podría estar con un hombre que nunca le daría los lujos con los que ella soñaba y merecía.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo Goku, sacudiendo la mano delante de su rostro. Él volvió al presente de golpe y asintió lentamente. Era mejor olvidar, Seripa sólo fue una ilusión, jamás fue la indicada—. Hemos llegado —anunció su amigo. Al parecer había captado el motivo de su mutismo, ya que no añadió nada más.

Vegeta miró a su alrededor, advirtiendo entonces de que pasó todo el trayecto sumido en el pasado, eso lo irritó más aún, era hora de enterrar los recuerdos que no le aportaban nada. Abrió la puerta y descendió enseguida para descargar el último encargo, pero Goku se le adelantó subiendo enseguida a la parte trasera y empezó a entregarle las cajas. El joven fue acomodándolas a un lado de la entrada del almacén que había hecho el pedido. Cuando dejaba la última, no se percató del momento en el que una joven atravesaba la acera interponiéndose en su camino, tan concentrado en su labor, los reflejos le fallaron por lo que soltó el cargamento sobre los pies de ésta haciéndola perder el equilibrio en el proceso. Él presenció con horror cómo la mujer rodaba por el pavimento, prácticamente hecha un ovillo, y aterrizaba con un ruido sordo golpeándose la cara, además de perder un zapato. Sacudiendo la cabeza, para salir del trance, se apresuró a ir en su ayuda, sin embargo; una de las jóvenes que la acompañaba espetó indignada:

—Pero ¿qué haces? No irás a tocarla con esas manos tan sucias, ¿verdad? —Se giró hacia la morena a su lado y dijo riendo burlesca—. ¿Puedes creerlo, Milk? Un simple asalariado osa intentar poner sus mugrosas garras en la delicada piel de nuestra querida amiga. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Tocar a la heredera Brief! —finalizó, riendo estruendosamente.

Vegeta no dijo nada, se limitó a apretar los puños mientras miraba a Kakarotto echar chispas por los ojos. Sabía que en cualquier momento intervendría, por lo que levantó una mano para frenarlo; no le veía el sentido el discutir con una niña mimada.

La muchacha, a la que la malcriada llamó por el nombre de Milk, puso los ojos en blanco; seguramente su amiga siempre era así, y, colocándose a la altura de la chica, que todavía seguía tendida en el piso, susurró algo en su oído. Ella alzó la vista con una expresión de furia, sujetando el zapato que había perdido durante el incidente, se puso en pie como pudo y se plantó frente a él, anclando su verde mirada en los oscuros suyos. Y fue en ese momento cuando perdió contacto con la realidad.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes la lista de invitados para la fiesta? —preguntó Sangya, polveándose la nariz—. ¿Estará Zarbon? —añadió, ahora poniéndose mascara de pestañas.

Bulma rascó una de sus cejas. Si bien Sangya no le caía del todo mal; muchas veces era verdaderamente irritante. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo tenía que repetirle que Zarbon estaba vetado en su vida? Desvió la mirada y la posó en la ventanilla para ver a la gente que transitaba fuera del auto. Al parecer todos deseaban llegar pronto a su destino, ella, en cambio, deseaba no haber aceptado jamás la invitación al club de lectura de la señora Lee; no le cabía duda de que sería algo tedioso, además de innecesario. ¡Había leído tantos libros en su vida como para convertirse en reseñista! Soltó un bufido y continuó mirando a las personas caminar; algunas a paso lento, otras más deprisa, pero todas con un propósito...

—Deja de molestarla —intervino Milk. interrumpiendo su divague—. Sabes que ese sujeto es persona non grata en la casa de Bulma.

La joven terminó de pintarse los labios y susurró:

—Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que está prohibido para mí. Es guapo, joven y, por encima de todo, ¡millonario! —chilló como la fan de un grupo de Rock.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron contener la risa que les causaba la actitud de su amiga. A pesar de tener tanto dinero como para comprar Grecia entera, continuaba queriendo más, sin importarle a qué costo lo conseguía.

—Sangya, no puedo impedir que quieras salir con Zarbon, pero no quiero volver a saber nada de él, me humilló delante de la sociedad ateniense, además, estoy segura de que solamente me pidió una cita para hacer negocios con mi padre; va en busca de su fortuna —afirmó sin rastro de rencor, sencillamente decía la verdad.

—¿Y? —La joven encogió delicadamente uno de sus delgados hombros antes de añadir—: ¿No es lo que todos desean? No deberías desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, podrías incrementar tu herencia...

—Basta —exigió Milk—. Ese es tu pensamiento, sabes que Bulma es diferente, y no existe nada ni nadie que le haga cambiar su forma de ser.

—¿Y cómo es tu forma de ser? —cuestionó, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Te casarías sólo por dinero? —preguntó, expectante.

La joven levantó ligeramente un brazo antes de murmurar:

—Estoy segura que eso es lo que quiere mi padre...

—¿Pero...? —alentó a que continuara.

—No me gustaría casarme por interés, preferiría que mi esposo fuera pobre, antes que interesado —explicó con sencillez.

Sangya abrió la boca con una expresión casi de terror:

—¡No lo dices en serio! —gritó como si estuviera ofendida.

Antes de que alguna de las jóvenes pudiera replicar, el chofer frenó de golpe.

—Inútil —se quejó Sangya, dirigiéndose al hombre.

Bulma se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto y musitó:

—¿Qué sucedió, Roshi?

—Lo siento, señorita, Bulma —se disculpó el conductor—. Un camión está impidiendo nuestro paso, me temo que no podré llevarlas hasta el edificio Lee.

—No te preocupes, caminaremos —aseguró, ya empezando a descender.

Sus amigas la siguieron de inmediato, aunque una de ellas no de muy buena gana. Caminaron un par de cuadras, pero la joven Brief ya se estaba arrepintiendo el haber elegido, justamente ese día, ponerse aquellos zapatos; no resultaban cómodos a la hora de andar por las calles ateniense, ya que todos los transeúntes la empujaban y le era difícil mantener el equilibrio. Para evitar a más personas, subió a la acera, sin embargo; fue la peor decisión que tomó.

Dos jóvenes estaban descargando unas cajas, sin verlo venir, uno de ellos, despistadamente, arrojó la última a sus pies. Lamentablemente reaccionó tarde, por lo que, cuando quiso evitarla, perdió el equilibrio y cayó como un saco de patatas golpeándose el rostro a la vez.

Notó que el muchacho intentó ir en su ayuda, sin embargo, Galena se lo impidió diciendo:

—Pero ¿qué haces? No irás a tocarla con esas manos tan sucias, ¿verdad? —Se giró hacia su amiga y dijo riendo burlesca—. ¿Puedes creerlo, Milk? Un simple asalariado osa intentar poner sus mugrosas garras en la delicada piel de nuestra querida amiga. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Tocar a la heredera Brief! —finalizó riendo estruendosamente.

Se fijó en que el sujeto no respondió a la ofensa, no obstante; sí estaba molesto. Su compañero parecía querer replicar, pero él se lo impidió alzando una firme mano en el aire.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco mientras se colocaba a su altura, susurrando algo que no entendió, sabía que, al igual que a ella, le irritaba la actitud desdeñosa de Sangya, mas, no le dio mucha importancia; en ese momento solamente pensaba en el dolor de músculos que le ocasionó la caída. Quitó uno de sus zapatos para frotarse el tobillo y fue entonces que se percató del daño en el calzado. ¡Ese tonto había destruido a sus amados Gucci! Se incorporó cómo pudo, plantándose delante del asesino de sus bebés. Lo miró con odio y espetó:

—Cuando le enseñaron a lazar el caballo, ¿no le indicaron que debía mirar antes de hacer uno de sus torpes movimientos? —preguntó, mofándose de su vestimenta—unos vaqueros y camisa blanca—, y por primera vez siendo ofensiva con una persona. Vio que el joven pelinegro pestañeó varias veces, pero continuó sin decir nada; tampoco se movió. Se fijó también en que esta vez el otro sujeto guardó silencio, al igual que su amigo, se los notaba perplejos a ambos. Ella continuó, sin importarle nada—: ¿No piensa responder? —chilló furiosa—. ¿Sabe lo que significa esto para mí? —inquirió, mostrando la pieza destruida.

—Por favor, cálmate, Bulma —pidió Milk a su lado.

—¿Cómo me pides eso? —cuestionó, mirándola dolida—. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo importante que son en mi vida —dijo, casi llorando.

Su amiga agachó la cabeza con tristeza y guardó silencio. Galena estaba igual de conmocionada, ambas conocían la historia de esos zapatos y lo mucho que ella los cuidaba.

Vegeta no entendía el intercambió, pero no le interesaba aquella conversación tan frívola. Cuando los verdes ojos lo habían mirado directamente, se dejó llevar por algo totalmente desconocido para él, quedando mudo sin siquiera planearlo y casi sumido en un trance. Sin embargo; al escuchar las crudas palabras de aquella bella mujer, volvió al mundo de los vivos. Decidió que no había cometido pecado de muerte para ser tratado de esa manera, por lo que espetó:

—Y a usted señorita, cuando se levantó de su trono, ¿no le dijeron que debía mirar más allá de su respingona nariz? —Notó con satisfacción cómo la joven se ruborizaba, mordiéndose los carnosos labios, y sonrío lobuno.

—Yo... —tartamudeó, nerviosa.

—No tienes que dar explicaciones —dijo la peli castaña mimada.

—Mejor vámonos —murmuró la joven que parecía la más sensata de las tres.

La hermosa y caprichosa rubia asintió con pesar. La miró quitarse el otro zapato y atravesar cojeando la acera, acompañada de sus amigas. Inexplicablemente, sintió el impulso de cagarla para evitar que sus finos pies pisaran el suelo, frenando de esa forma también el dolor que presenciaba en sus delicadas facciones. Pero enseguida meneó la cabeza, recriminados por sus tontos pensamientos.

—Vaya situación —susurró Goku, riendo.

—Sí, pequeñas mimadas —respondió recogiendo la caja. Al parecer tendrían que reponer lo que se había estropeado. ¡Excelente!

—Me refería a que casi te da un paro respiratorio en cuanto viste a la rubia —explicó, entornando los parpados.

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió él, regresando al camión.

—¿No? ¿En serio no te gustó Bulda? —musitó, observándolo fijamente.

—Bulma —corrigió de inmediato, sin percatarse de que su amigo lo había hecho apropósito.

—Eh, ¡hasta el nombre te aprendiste! —acusó mientras palmeaba su espalda.

Él rodó los ojos y replicó:

—No puedes culparme por tener buena memoria.

Goku apretó los labios para evitar seguir riendo.

—Lo que tú digas —asintió divertido.

—Mejor sube a ese camión y ve por las cosas que hacen falta para completar la entrega —gruñó.

—Como usted diga jefe —El joven se puso erguido y con una mano en la frente, rompió fila como si estuviera en un pelotón.

Vegeta resopló hastiado mientras dejaba la caja en el vehículo y se disponía a llevar las demás dentro del almacén, por suerte el dueño, un hombre que andaba siempre amargado, no logró presenciar el accidente; de lo contrario estaría recibiendo una interminable retahíla en ese momento.

* * *

Bulma llegó cojeando hasta el edificio de la señora Lee, se sentó en la vereda frotándose los pies y exclamó—: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Han visto cómo quedaron? —preguntó aún con los zapatos estropeados en las manos.

—Lo siento, amiga —dijo Milk, compartiendo la angustia de la joven.

—¿Qué usarás ahora? —susurró Sangya.

—Eso es lo de menos —volvió a hablar Milk.

—Como siempre soy precavida, tengo un par de sandalias en mi cartera, no irán con tu atuendo, que por cierto es un vestido demasiado largo para este clima, pero podrás ponértelas por el momento y así no tener que continuar caminando descalza —explicó Sangya, entregándole el calzado.

Bulma se las coló de prisa y guardó su amado tesoro en el bolso. Si alguna vez volvía a cruzarse con ese sujeto, le daría su merecido por ser tan estúpido, además de impertinente.

—Estúpido hombre —musitó Sangya, poniéndole voz a sus pensamientos.

—Olvidémonos de ese par y démonos prisa, si seguimos aquí, no llegaremos nunca al club de lectura —anunció Milk.

—¿Ese par? ¿Y quién, además de ti, notó al compañero asiático del inútil? —Milk se puso colorada, bajando la mirada, nerviosa.

—Al parecer tú también lo notaste —intervino Bulma—. Y ambos eran asiáticos, aunque el torpe que me hizo tropezar, parecía tener alguna ascendencia latina, o algo por el estilo —susurró, pensativa.

—Oh, vaya, vaya, mis queridas amigas pusieron mucha atención a esos dos —miró a las jóvenes con picardía y añadió—: Aunque no puedo culparlas, no estaban para nada mal. ¡Lastima que no tienen dinero! —hizo un pequeño mohín.

—Siempre haciendo diferencias sociales —respondió Milk, arrugando la nariz—. Debes dejar de hacer eso —exigió mientras emprendía el camino a donde la lectura daría comienzo en breve.

Sangya le sacó la lengua y la siguió sacudiendo su corta cabellera castaña.

Bulma fue tras ella, pero se encontraba incomoda, se sentía mal por haber tratado a ese joven, que solamente hacía su trabajo, de una forma tan ofensiva. Ella no era así, siempre procuraba darle un buen trato a las personas que servían en la mansión, a excepción de los dos guardias de su padre, todos la querían. Nunca antes hirió a una persona que se esforzara honradamente por subsistir. Aunque estuviera muy molesta y dolida por el daño que le causó el muchacho, no debió ser grosera; tal vez, si volvía a verlo, tendría que pedirle disculpas. «Sí, eso es lo que tienes que hacer» se dijo con firmeza.

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, he tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero no dejaré botada la historia, la terminaré.**

 **Primero, quiero agradecer a Veros por haber leído todos mis fic, eso me hizo sentir muy feliz. Veros, te dedico este capítulo, espero te guste.**

 **Segundo, no sé cuándo actualizaré, pero, aunque demore, la terminaré.**

 **Tercero, recuerden que es una adaptación de mi novela, por lo que los nombres o características, podrían estar equivocados (a veces se me pasan), si es el caso, por favor, díganmelo.**

 **Cuarto, le dejé el nombre de Calantha a la mamá de Bulma, me pareció bonito, mas, si no les gusta, puedo cambiarlo. Gracias por todo y espero disfruten del primer capítulo.**


End file.
